1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reinforced composite structure, and method of making same, and in particular to a hot pressed high temperature ceramic structure which is reinforced in three mutually perpendicular X, Y, and Z directions and is useable to make reinforced structures and components of all types which operate at temperatures which are sufficiently high to require use of ceramic materials.
2. Prior Art Statement
Hot pressed structures in the form of fused silica and methods of producing same have been proposed heretofore; and an example of such a structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,137. However, this patent does not teach or suggest a hot pressed composite structure which has precisely controlled reinforcement in three mutually perpendicular directions.
It has also been proposed to provide structures of solidified liquid synthetic plastic or resin which are reinforced by woven filaments to provide reinforcement for each structure in mutually perpendicular X, Y, and Z directions; and as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,478, for example. However, each of the structures disclosed in this patent is not in the form of a ceramic structure and thus is not useable at high temperatures requiring ceramic materials.
Accordingly, prior to this invention it was not known to provide a hot pressed composite structure and method of making same having integral reinforcement along three mutually perpendicular X, Y, and Z directions wherein such reinforcement renders the composite structure substantially isotropic.